最初と最後の愛,Cinta Pertama dan Terakhir
by Nakatsuko Yuko Maeda AKB48
Summary: "Menurutmu aku ini bagaimana,Kushina?" "Aku Membencimu!" "Maaf" Kau buat aku bertanya Kau buat aku mencari Tentang rasa iniA ku tak mengerti Akankah sama jadinya Bila bukan kamu Lalu senyummu menyadarkanku Kau cinta pertama dan terakhirku One Shot...MinaKushi!


**_Cinta Pertama dan Terakhir,_****_最初と最後の愛_**

**_Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Rated:T_**

**_Pair:Minato N. & Kushina U._**

**_Genre:Romance Dan Sedikit FriendShip._**

**_One Shot!_**

**_Song Sherina Munaf._**

**_Warning:OOC,Typo,Maaf Kalo ada yang judulnya sama,OC,Melenceng Dari Topik,Dan Lain nya tanyakan saja pada Rumput yang bergoyang dan Ombak yang menerpa Tepian pantai. :P_**

**_Dei!Yuko kembali dengan Fic Song!_**

**_Kali ini Sherina lagi._**

**_Soalnya Yuko lagi Resep sama Sherina,soalnya di itu hebat dalam menulis lagu Romance._**

**_Hehehe yaudah Cekidot!_**

**_Enjoy It!_**

**_Don't Like?Don't Read!_**

**_Simple And Practical!_**

Sore o o tanoshimi kudasai!

Sukide wa nai nodesu ka?

Yomimasen! !

Shinpurude jitsuyō-teki!

**_Cinta pertama dan terakhir~~~!_****_最初と最後の愛_****_~~~!_**

"Pagi,Murid muridku"Sapa Sensei sambil membawa seorang Bocah Perempuan berambut Merah 12 Tahun.

"Pagi,Sensei"Jawab Para Siswa.

"Hari ini Kalian kedatangan Siswa Baru,Pindahan dari UzuShio City,Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu,Nak"Ucap Sensei sambil mempersilahkan Siswa baru itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ohayou!Hay!Namaku Kushina Uzumaki,Aku pindahan Dari UzuShio Junior High School,Yoroshiku !"Ucap Bocah itu yang dekatuhui bernama Kushina Uzumaki.

"Baiklah,Ada pertanyaan?"Tanya Sensei.

Semua Siswa Konoha Junior High School Diam.

"Baiklah,Tidak ada,kalau begitu Uzumaki duduk di samping Bocah Kuning Jabrik itu"Kata Sensei sambil menunjuk Bocah yang tengah Manatap Kushina.

"Ha'i,Sensei"Jawab Kushina lalu dengan segera berlari ke arah Bocah itu.

ia meletakan tas Punggung nya di Kolong Meja.

''Hay!Namaku Namikaze Minato,Yoroshiku"Sapa Bocah Kuning,Namikaze Minato.

Kushina Menoleh lalu tersenyum.

"Yoroshiku mo!Aku Kushina,Panggil saja Shina"Jawab Kushina.

"Ehem...Ehem!Uzumaki,Namikaze,sudah selesai mengobrol nya?"Tanya Sensei sambil berdehem.

MinaKushi Tersentak.

"I-Iya,Sensei"Jawab Keduanya.

"Kalau begitu perhatikan!"Perintah Sensei.

Keduanya mengangguk.

"Kau Tahu?"

"Apa?"

"Kau itu Bocah penuh kejutan"Bisik Minato.

Kushina menunduk malu.

_**Sebelumnya tak ada yang mampu mengajaku Untuk bertahan di kala sedih.**_

_**Sebelumnya ku ikat Hatiku Hanya untuk Aku seorang.**_

PLAK!

Satu tamparan dengan Telak menengenai Wajah Mulus Kushina.

"Dasar Bocah Tengik!Berani berani nya mendekati Minato-Sama"Ucap Bocah seumuran Kushina.

"Iya!Berani berani menyuapi Minato-sama, Tomat"Ejek Bocah Perempuan di samping Bocah yang menampar Kushina.

Kushina menoleh.

"Memang kenapa?!Aku berhak bergaul dengan Minato,Kalian terlalu Lebay"Ejek Kushina sambil Menyeringai.

"Kurang Ajar!"

Grep!

Kushina tidak merasakan Tamparan di Wajahnya ia membuka Matanya

"Suzuki!Apa yang mau kau Lakukan?"Tanya Minato mengintrogasi tatapan nya sangat Tajam.

Suzuki dan teman teman nya kelagapan.

"Err...E-Eto...A-Ano...Ka-Kami-,"

" .Dia"Desis Minato.

Suzuki dan teman teman nya langsung Kaget begitu mendengar Desisan Minato.

Suzuki mulai naik Pitam.

ia langsung Menyeggol Kushina.

"Rambut Yang ANeh"Bisik Suzuki Tajam.

Kushina menunduk.

Minato menghampiri Kushina.

"Kau tidak apa apa?Maaf Soal Suzuki Cs dia memang begitu,kalo tiap kali ada Cewek yang dekat sama aku"Ucap Minato.

Kushina masih menunduk.

"Iya,Aku nggak apa apa"Jawab Kushina dengan nada Bergetar.

Minato memandang Kushina Heran.

ia memegang Wajah Kushina lalu mendongkakkan nya.

ia menghapus Air Mata Kushina.

"Jangan Menangis!Nanti Cantiknya Luntur Lho!Senyum dong!Rambut Merah kamu indah,kok."Ucap Minato.

Kushina Langsung Terkejut.

Minato adalah Orang pertama yang memuji Rambut Merahnya.

**_Sekarang Kau Di Rasanya_**

**_Semua bimbang Tangis Kesepian_**

6 Tahun Kemudian...

Konoha Park~~

2 Remaja tengah berbincang Hangat sambil sekali kali Menyesap Ice Cream nya.

"Cita Cita kau apa,Shina?"Tanya Minato Namikaze,ia telah Tumbuh menjadi seorang sosok Remaja yang Tampan,Jenius,Penyanyang,Perhatian,dan Sedikit Ceria.

"Cita cita,ya?Aku mau jadi Seorang Penyanyi"Jawab Kushina.

"Aku Juga,Tapi aku lebih memilih menjadi Pewaris Namikaze Corp"Ucap Minato sambil Menyesap Coffe Ice Cream nya.

Kushina hanya ber-Oh-Ria.

"AKu Capek jalan mulu,dari sekolahan,Duduk dulu di Kursi itu yuk?"Ajak Kushina.

"Baik-,"Omongan Minato keburu di potong Tarikan Kushina.

Bruuk!

"Haah!Kaki ku sudah Pegel banget,nih"Keluh Kushina.

"Hawanya Sejuk"Gumam Kushina.

Minato hanya memandang Kushina Lekat,Kushina sudah tumbuh menjadi Gadis yang Cantik,Feminim,Pintar.

"Nggak terasa Kita Udah Remaja,ya?"Lirih Kushina.

Minato mengangguk.

Hening.

"Menurutmu aku Seperti apa,Shina?"Tanya Minato Kemudian,Membuat Kushina Tersentak.

"Kok kamu tiba tiba nanya begitu?Ada angin apa nih?"Tanya Kushina sedikit bercanda.

"Jawab Aja deh"Kata Minato.

Kushina menghela Napas.

"Menurut ku itu kau itu orang nya Jenius,itu sudah Pasti,Baik ,Sudah Biasa,Sedikit Ceria,Baru baru ini kau memang Ceria,Perhatian,Tentu saja. dan Kau...Sedikit Tampan."Ucap Kushina makin Memelan.

Minato menyeringai.

"Kurasa tadi ada seseorang yang mengatakan aku Tampan"Goda Minato sambil melirik Kushina.

Wajah Kushina terbakar.

Dengan Gesit Kushina memukul pundak Minato.

"Apaan Sih?Ge'Er nya Kumat deh"Ucap Kushina.

''Itu Fakta Kushina"Jawab Minato sambil menghindar dari Pukulan Kushina.

**_Kau Buat Aku bertanya_**

**_Kau Buat AKu mencari_**

**_tentang rasa ini._**

Kushina masih terus mengejar Minato.

"Minato!Sini Kau!"Geram Kushina.

"Weeek!Tidak bisa,Coba kejar aku!"Bantah Minato sambil menjulurkan Lidahnya.

Tanpa di sengaja Minato tersandung Batu di belakang nya.

"Huaaa!"

Bruuk!

"EEEEEHHHH!"

Bruuuk!

Wajah Kushina sukses memerah,Bagaimana tidak?Tubuhnya berada di atas Minato,Dan wajahnya tidak ada Satu jengkal dengan wajah Minato.

"KYAAAAA/GYAAAA!"Minato & Kushina langsung Berdiri.

"U-Udah so-sore ayo pulang"Ajak Kushina.

"Ba-Baiklah"Mereka berjalan pulang dengan ke adaan hening sampai di rumah Mereka Masing masing.

"Umh!Kushina!"Panggil Minato sebelum Masuk Rumah nya,Kushin yang tadinya ingin membuka Pintu terpaksa menoleh.

"Iya?"

"1 Minggu lagi kan Tanggal 24 Februari,Hari ulang tahun Yoshino,Katanya kita di Undang untuk Pesta di ikut?"Tanya Minato.

Kushina terdiam sejenak.

"Bisa Jadi,ah !AKu ikut saja!"Jawab Kushina.

Baiklah!Sampai Jumpa"

.

.

.

.

**_Aku tak mengerti_**

**_Akankah sama jadinya_**

**_Bila bukan kamu_**

**_Lalu senyummu menyadarkanku_**

**_Kau cinta pertama dan terakhirku_**

1 Minggu Kemudian.

"Kushina!Ada Minato!"Panggil Mito keras dari Bawah.

"Baik,Bu!Tunggu Dulu!"Jawab Kushina tak kalah keras.

Ia mengekan Dress Selutut berwarna Putih Cerah Tanpa lengan,Rambutnya ia Kuncir Kepang,dan Stelleto berwarna Putih Mutiara.

"Sempurna"Gumam Kushina,dan tanpa Ba-Bi-Bu lagi,Kushina Langsung Keluar kamarnya.

"Malam,Minato!"Sapa Kushina Ceria.

"A-Ah!Ku...Shina"Respon Minato sedikit Terkejut.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau Cantik malam ini"Ucap Minato.

Wajah Kushina Merona.

"Sudah pergi sana,MinaKushi"Tegur HashiMitoArashii.

Mereka berdua Menoleh.

"E-Eh!Ba-Baiklah!"Jawab Minato sedikit Merona.

Arashii Langsung Masuk.

Sedangkan Mito dan Hashirama masih terdiam di depan Pintu masuk.

"Nikmati Malam Kalian"Ucap Mito sambil melambaikan tangan nya.

"Haaaaaahhhh!Masa Masa Muda"Gumam Hashirama dan Mito bersamaan sambil menghela Napas.

"Ayo Masu!"Ajak Hashi.

Mito mengangguk.

**_Sebelumnya tak mudah bagiku_**

**_Tertawa sendiri di kehidupan_**

"Arigato,Minato!"Ucap Kushina.

Minato tersenyum.

"Doushite!Kushina,aku mau bicara sesuatu"Ucap Minato.

"Bicara apa?"Tanya Kushina heran.

Minato menghela Napas berat.

"Maaf,aku baru mengatakan nya sekarang..."Ucap Minato menjeda omongan nya.

Kushina menaikan sebelah Alisnya.

"Tunggu tunggu!Maksud kamu apa,ya?"Tanya Kushina Heran.

"Aku..."

**_Yang kelam ini_**  
**_Sebelumnya rasanya tak perlu_**

**_Membagi kisahku saat ada yang mengerti_**

**_Sekarang kau di sini hilang rasanya_**

**_Semua bimbang tangis kesepian_**

"Apa?Kamu Mau ke Amerika?"Tanya Kushina Histeris.

Minato mengangguk.

"Kenapa kamu baru bilang sekarang?!"Tanya Kushina.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara memberi tahumu,sebenarnya sudah 2 bulan yang lalu aku di beritahu hanya saja aku bingung cara memberi tahumu,besok aku akan berangkat!"Jawab Minato.

Kushina untuk pertama kalinya meneteskan Air mata.

"Kau Pembohong! "Desis Kushina.

Minato Kaget.

"A-,"

"Kamu Pembohong!"Teriak Kushina.

Mito yang mendengar teriakan itu dengan segera mengintip lewat Jendela lantai atas.

"Aku Minta Maaf"Ucap Minato menyesal.

"Aku Benci Kamu"Desis Kushin Lalu meninggalkan Minato dengan Hantaman pintu yang cukup Keras.

Kushina berlari memasuki Kamarnya,ia sebenarnya sangat Mencintai Minato.

Hanya saja ia malu mengatakan nya.

"Hiks...Hiks...Dasar Pembohong!"Isak Kushina.

**_Kau buat aku bertanya_**

**_Kau buat aku mencari_**

**_Tentang rasa ini_**

**_Aku tak mengerti_**

**_Akankah sama jadinya_**

_**Ke esokan Harinya~~**_

Tok!Tok!Tok!

"Shina!Ayo bangun!Minato ingin memberi Ucapan Selamat Tinggal"Panggil Mito dari luar.

Kushina mengerjapkan matanya,berusaha membetulkan pandangan nya.

Matahari dengan seenak nya menerangi Kamar Kushina.

Ia pun Menjawab.

"Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan nya!"Tolak Kushina dari Dalam.

"Ia hanya ingin mengucapkan Selamat Tinggal"Panggil Mito sekali lagi.

"AKU TIDAK MAU BERTEMU DENGANNYA!"Tolak Kushina Keras.

"Ya sudah itu terserahmu!Jangan salahkan ibu kalo kau menyesal!"Ucap Mito.

"YA!"Jawab Kushina.

Ia kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantalnya.

**_Bila bukan kamu_**

**_Lalu senyummu menyadarkanku_**

**_Kau cinta pertama dan terakhirku_**

Tuk!

Kushina dengan Kaget dan mata Sembab mendongkakkan kepalanya,ia melihat Surat berwarna Putih dengan Lambang Klan Namikaze di bagian atas Kirinya.

Kushina membuka Jendela Balkonnya.

ia mengambil surat itu,lalu membukanya.

_Untuk:Kushina Uzumaki,Si Gadis penuh Kejutan._

_Pagi,Kushina!_

_Terima kasih karna bersedia membaca Surat Dari pembohong sepertiku,Shina..._

_Aku berharap kau mengerti._

_Aku ingin meminta Maaf atas semua kesalahanku mulai dari mejahilimu,menggodamu,dan semua kesalahanku._

_Maaf telah berbohong padamu soal itu._

_Aku hanya ingin bisa sehebat Kakak perempuanku,agar nanti aku bisa meraih Masa Depan yang Cemerlang..._

_Kau tahu?Aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari jauh._

_Aku selalu memendam Perasaan ini,sebenarnya saat di Pesta Yoshino kemarin._

_Aku mau menyatakan Perasaanku,tapi Inner ku berkata Lain._

_Hahahaha :'D Aku hanya seorang yang tak pantas menyatakan ini sih sebenarnya._

_Tapi,Aku Mencintaimu,Kushina._

_Aku tidak bisa memendam lama lama Perasaan ini._

_Mungkin memendam Kebohongan memang Mudah,Tapi jika aku terus terusan memendam Perasaanku aku tidak akan bertahan lama._

_Aku Bersekolah di Amerika bukan Semata mata tanpa pemikiran yang siap dengan segala Resiko yang Kuterima._

_Dan Inilah saatnya Resiko yang harus ku Hadapi ... Yaitu debenci olehmu,Shina._

_Aku tahu kau pasti saat ini sangat membenci ku._

_tapi sedalama apa pun kau membenciku..._

_Aku tidak akan membenci mu._

_Maafkan AKu,Shina ... ,AKu ingin sekali menemuimu._

_Tapi,aku sadar,kau tak akan menemui pembohong sepertiku._

_Maka Dari itu aku menulis Surat ini..._

_Terima Kasih atas Kebaikan yang telah kau berikan Pada Sahabatmu ini,Kushina..._

_Semoga kau bahagia._

_Sayonara...__驚きに満ちガール__(Si Gadis Penuh Kejutan)_

_Sahabatmu_

_Namikaze Minato._

Kushina Menggenggam erat Surat di tempelkan nya di dada sambi menangis menyesali cekatan ia mengambil Jaket nya dan mengambil Kunci berlari sekuat tenaga menuju Garasi.

''Kau belum terlambat,Kushina"Ucap Kushina.

**_Bila suatu saat kau harus pergi_**

**_Jangan paksa aku 'tuk cari yang lebih baik_**

"Minato,Kau sudah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada teman temanmu?"Tanya Tsunade.

"Sudah,bu"Minato menjawab pertanyaan ibunya dengan Mantap.

Ia tidak resah lagi sekarang,karena ia sudah menyatakan Perasaan nya yang sebenarnya pada Gadis yan ia Cintai.

Minato Menghela Napas.

Puk!

"Bagaimana dengan Kushina,hm?Kau Rela bila ia berpaling darimu?"Tanya benar Ikatan Anak dan Ayah itu memang Jiraya merasakan apa Minato Rasakan.

"Begitulah!Jawab Minato.

"Tapi,Sepertinya Putri Uzumaki itu belum mau berpaling darimu, Nak!"Ucap Jiraya Santai dan Ceria.

Tangannya menujuk ke arah Kerumunan Orang.

Minato langsung mengamati Kerumunan Orang orang yang berlalu lalang.

Mata Sapphire Minato membulat sempuran,begitu melihat sesosok Gadis bermabut Merah yang sedang mencari jalan keluar dari kerumunan orang orang itu.

**_Karena senyummu menyadarkanku_**

**_Kaulah cinta pertama dan terakhirku_**

"Kushina~!"Dengan cepat Minato menghampiri sosok Kushina dan melepas Koper yang sedari tadi di penggang nya.

Akhirnya Kushina berhasil keluar.

Grep!

Minato memeluk kushina erat.

"Minato...Maafkan Aku"Lirih Kushina,membalas pelukan hangat dengan mulusnya keluar dari Mata Violet Kushina.

"Aku Mencintaimu,Shina"Bisik Minato di telinga dapat mendengar Bisikan Bahagia langsung terpancar dari Wajah Manisnya.

"AKu telah membaca Suratmu"Gumam Kushina.

Semua orang menghentikan Aktivitasnya sejenak,dan memperhatikan adegan Bak Romantis yang mereka Ciptakan.

Sedangkan Jiraya merangkul Bahu Tsunade dan memperhatikan Adegan tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Aku juga mencintaimu,Minato!Aku Mencintaimu,Hiks"Kata Kushina air mata kembali membanjiri wajah Kushina.

Minato melepaskan pelukan nya,dan menatap Mata Violet Kushina lekat berusaha mencari Kesungguhan dari Mata Gadis yang di juluki Penuh Kejutan.

"Maafkan aku, keputusanku Untuk Per...-,"Ucapan Minato langsung terhenti ketika Jari Telunjuk Kushina menutup Bibirnya.

"Aku akan Selalu menunggumu,kau akan kembali lagi'Kan?"Ucap Sakura.

"Mungkin,tap...-,"

"Jangan Paksa aku untuk cari yang lebih Baik!"Kata Kushina.

Senyum Minato mengembang,Kushina mengalungkan Lengan nya di leher Minato,dan mengecup pipi Minato,membuat Rona merah menhiasi wajah Minato.

"Kenapa Kau menciumku tiba tiba?"Tanya Minato berusaha bicara setenang mungkin.

"Kalau begitu menurutmu aku ini seperti apa?"Tanya Kushina menyeringai.

"Hei!Itu Kata kataku seminggu yang lalu!"Seringai mulai memenuhi wajah Tampan Minato.

"Memangnya...Hmph..."Belum sempat Kushina melanjutkan kata katanya Bibir Minato menempel di bibir Manis Kushina.

Sebuah Ciuman Singkat yang sangat ber arti bagi kalau mereka saling mencintai.

**_Kau buat aku bertanya_**

**_Kau buat aku mencari_**

**_Tentang rasa ini_**

**_Aku tak mengerti_**

**_Akankah sama jadinya_**

**_Bila bukan kamu_**

**_Lalu senyummu menyadarkanku_**

**_Kau cinta pertama dan terakhirku_**

5 Tahun Kemudian...

''Minato!"Panggil Kushina.

Minato segera menghampiri Kushina.

Kushina tersenyum Manis.

"Kamu makin Cantik,Ya?"Goda Minato.

"Ah,Biasa aja!"Jawab Kushina malu malu.

"Mana yang lain?"Tanya Minato sambil celingak celinguk.

"Mereka nggak ikut jemput"Jawab Kushina.

"Udah pulang,yuk!"Kushina menarik lengan Minato.

.

.

.

.

**_Kau buat aku bertanya_**

**_Kau buat aku mencari_**

**_Tentang rasa ini_**

**_Aku tak mengerti_**

Minato menarik Kopernya memasuki Kediamana Namikaze tersebut.

"Tidak berubah rupanya"Gumam Minato.

"Tentu Saja!"

"Ayo Masuk!"Kushina menarik lengan Minato.

Minato hanya terkikik.

Ia jadi teringat akan kejutan nya nanti.

Ceklek!

"Ontoujubi Omedatou!"Teriak Semua orang di sana,ada Mikoto,Fugaku,Shikaku,dan yang lainnya.

Kushina heran sendiri.

Minato menaruh Kopernya di pinggir Pintu.

Ia mengeluarkan Kotak Beludru berwarna Merah.

**_Akankah sama jadinya_**

**_Bila bukan kamu_**

**_Lalu senyummu menyadarkanku_**

"Ehem ehem!"Hashirama berdehem.

"**_Kushina uzumaki, anata wa watashi to kekkon suru nodarou ka_**?"Tanya Minato.

Kushina mengatupakan Tangan nya di depan mulutnya,ya!Ia terkejut.

"Mi-Minato..."Ia bergumam Lirih.

"TERIMA!TERIMA!TERIMA!"Teriak orang orang yang ada di situ.

Dengan Mantap Kushina menjawab.

"**_Minato namikaze wa, hai watashi wa anata to kekkonshitai"_**

Minato mengaitkan Cincin yang ia beli sewaktu Di Amerika di Jari Manis Kushina.

Kushina langsung Menerjang Minato.

"**_Minato, arigatō gozaimasu! Dōmo arigatō, watashi wa anata o aishite!_**"Ucap Kushina.

"**_Mata, watashi wa kushina, anata o_**_ aishite!"_Jawab Minato.

Semua bersorak Girang.

...

.

.

.

**_Kau cinta pertama dan terakhirku_**

3 tahun kemudian...

"Ayah!Ayo!Nalu pengen ke lumah Nenek!"Ajak Bocah ber umur 2 tahun itu.

"Tunggu sebentar dong,Naru!Ayah kan sedang Makan."Sang ibu menasehati sang anak yang terus merengek minta di anter ke rumah Nenek nya.

"Huh!"Naruto Namikaze mengembungkan pipinya.

Glek!

"Hah!Kushina,Masakan kamu sangat enak!Nah,Naru mau ke rumah nenek?"Tanya Minato Namikaze pada sang anak.

Naruto tidak menjawab.

"Naruuuuuu...Ayah punya Hewan Peliharaan baru lhooo!Mau lihat?"Tanya Minato.

"Enggaaaaakkkk!"Jawab Naruto berteriak.

Kali ini Minato suda lelah sekali menghadapi Naruto.

"Oh!Ayolah,naru maunya apa sih?"Tanya Minato menyerah.

Naruto berpikir sejenak.

"Nalu,mau adek"Jawab Naruto.

Cyuuuuuurrrrrr!

Kushina yang tengah Minum menyemburkan Air nya yang belum masuk ke tenggorokan.

Wajahnya merah padam..

"Na-Naru k-kok minta i-itu s-sih?"Tanya Kushina gugup.

"Lho?Emang kenapa?Kan wajal Nalu pengen punya adik habisnya nalu kesepian"Jawab Naruto.

Minato sudah lama menyeringai Mesum.

"Baiklah!Tapi,nunggu Nalu sudah Masuk Tokyo Junior High School,ya?"Kata Minato pada Naruto-Masih dengan Seringai Mesumnya-.

Kushina mundur selangkah demi selangkah dan lama lama berlari ke arah Kamarnya dan mengambil Tas jinjing nya.

"KABUUUUUURRRRRR!"

Minato dengan kecepatan penuh mengejar Kushina.

Kushina berlari lebih cepat.

Bruuuk!

"A-Aduh!"

"Kushina,mau kemana?"Tanya Minato Heran.

"Aku...Aku Mau ke Theater KNH48 dulu,mengecek lati-latihan Para Member."Jawab Kushina.

Kushina adalah seorang Pelatih KNH48 sekaligus Pendiri KNH48.

"Kok cepat cepat begitu?"Tanya Minato.

"BANYAK TANYA!AKU MAU NGECEK LATIHAN MEREKA!MINATO BAKARAYO!"Geram Kushina,wajah nya memerah membayangkan jika ia berlama lama di rumah.

Ck ck ck Kushina, kau harus sering pergi untuk menghindari Olahraga Malam Suamimu itu.

Poor Kushina.

**_OWARI!_**

Fyuh!*Ngelap Peluh.

Capek banget Uey!

Sumpah nih fic berapa wordnya nih.

Sepulang Sekolah Yuko langsung ngebuka Laptop Nyalaiin terus nyalaiin Modem terus buka Browser ketik' 'Langsung deh bikin cerita ini.

Setiap hari Yuko selalu bikin ceritanya di Buku Tulis Yuko,ampe ada kira kira 6 Buku.

Wah Wah!

Sungguh sebuah Rekor.

Readers:Rekor dari Hongkong?

Yuko:Ya iya lah.

Readers;Kagak kaleee!

Yuko:Oh Ya!Di sini ada yang penggemarnya JKT48 nggak?

Kalo ada PM Yuko ya!

See You Later!

R

E

V

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E


End file.
